A part
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. HeeroDuo. Duo pense à quelque chose... mais il ne sait pas s'il en a le droit. /petite fic sans prise de tête, eh oui ça m'arrive/


**Auteur: ****Natsu  
****Titre:**** A part  
****Genre: ****un genre que je ne ferai probablement plus XD  
****Diclaimer****: rien ****n'****est à moi (à part... l'histoire)  
****Note: ****Pour tous ceux qui cherche un****e lecture paisible avec de l'****amuuu****ur****XD ****(profitez-en, j'en fais pas souvent des trucs aussi simple ****et mièvre ****que ça XD). ****Un peu de tend****resse dans ce monde de brute:)****et aussi ****pour vous consoler de la rentrée ****:p**

**Note 2; à propos de ****Blitz ****Lost ****Complex****: Il n'y aura pas de publication avant un bout de temps (comme la dernière fois quoi…) malheureusement. Les exams approchent et si je me ****fais**** violence pour ne pas écrire quoi que ce soit au lieu de bosser. Donc si un chapitre vient avant trois semaines, c'est déjà bien XD.**

**Note 3: Pour ceux qui ont lu ****Death**** Note ou qui ont vu l'animé, moi j'ai vu le film et j'ai appris que la fin n'était pas la même… comme ****j'ai**** pas le temps de voir les animés, je veux SAVOIR LA FIIIIIIIN TT ****silvouplé**** si vous la savez envoyez moi un ****mp**** avec des détails T.T**

**Eh sinon je remercie les gentils gens qui me lisent encore et qui me ****review :)

* * *

**

**A part**

Des draps à moitié défaits dans un lit.

Des draps tous plissés, tous froissés.

Une chambre sombre, avec pour seul faible éclairage des filets de lumières parvenant du dehors, filtrés par des stores mal fermés.

Mal fermés, puis négligés.

Deux corps dans le lit. Deux corps que les draps couvrent au trois quarts.

Un corps immobiles. L'autre, moins.

Deux corps à moitié endormis. Epuisés.

Deux corps enlacés.

-

Un des corps promène une de ses mains le long de l'autre corps.

Des reins jusqu'à l'épaule. Puis de l'épaule jusqu'au creux du rein.

Sur la peau satinée, propre la veille grâce à une douche relaxante, un peu moins après les ébats de la nuit. Mais qu'importe.

Il doit être une certaine heure du matin. Peut être une ou deux heures. Aucun des corps ne s'en soucie. De ça comme le fait qu'ils devront tous les deux partir au travail vers les sept heures et demie.

Ils rattraperont le sommeil pendant le week-end. Peut être. Et sinon, ils ne vont pas en mourir.

Le corps immobile et ensommeillé chuchote quelques mots, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-

-On avait dit pas pendant la semaine…

-

Auxquels l'autre corps répond avec le même sourire, sur le même ton de voix, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce à ne pas réveiller. Sans arrêter de caresser lascivement son partenaire.

-

-On n'avait rien dit du tout. _Tu_ avais dis ça. Pas moi.

-

Allongés sur le coté tous les deux et se faisant face, la tête reposant sur un bras replié pour l'un, accoudé sur son bras et surplombant légèrement le corps de son partenaire pour l'autre, ils ne cessent de se regarder, de s'observer, de se détailler les yeux. La conversation est sourde, et ils se comprennent juste par le regard. Cette nuit encore.

Cette nuit encore, ils s'étaient prouvés qu'ils s'aimaient, et avaient pris du plaisir ensemble, alors qu'ils savaient que ça aurait pu ne jamais arriver.

Alors que dehors il y avait encore tellement de choses à faire. Alors qu'ils étaient Preventers, et ils savaient que les problèmes n'avaient jamais de fin.

Un putsch ici, un enlèvement d'une ministre importante par là…

Ils avaient grandit dans la guerre, et maintenant ils vivaient dans l'angoisse que la paix ne dure pas.

Les moments de répit étaient rares. Parfois ils se couchaient avec du remord, en se disant qu'au lieu de dormir, ils feraient mieux de continuer de traquer les terroristes.

C'était les derniers qui rentraient chez eux le soir. Souvent mis à la porte par les femmes de ménage. Impliqués à fond dans ce qu'ils faisaient, dans le maintient de la paix qu'ils avaient aidé à instauré, ce n'est pas pour quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils allaient sacrifier tout ce travail.

Et ce travail acharné ne faisait que renforcer le bien-être des moments tels que celui-ci.

Et bien-être n'était qu'un mot… un si petit mot…

Comme tous ces mots qu'ils ne peuvent pas se dire puisqu'ils ne sont pas assez forts pour décrire les moments là.

-

-Heero?

-Hm?

-

Dans la pénombre, ils distinguent à peine les courbes du corps de l'autre, ainsi que les yeux de l'autre.

Des secrets entre eux, il n'y en a plus. Ils ont tous été dis. Ils ont tous été deviné. Depuis longtemps. Il y a le temps, en sept ans. Dont six de couple. Et quand tous les secrets ont été dis, quand il n'y en a plus, que reste-il? L'amour a-t-il été consumé?

-

-Je pensais à quelque chose… qui pourrait te faire peur.

-

Les deux hommes jusqu'à là n'ont jamais eu peur.

Ils auraient pu avoir peur de la solitude, de la faim, de la maladie, de la guerre, de la mort.

Ils auraient pu avoir peur de tout ça. Avant. Ils auraient pu avoir peur, au lieu d'être soldat.

Mais ça avait été le cas, alors ils n'auraient pas été des pilotes de gundam.

Et ils ne se seraient pas rencontrés.

Et ils ne seraient pas tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Et ils ne seraient pas dans ce lit à ce moment précis.

-

Heero lui répond en poursuivant la course de sa main qui remonte sur son bras, son épaule, son cou, et sa joue. Toujours aussi calme, pas le moins du monde inquiété. Il lui fait confiance.

Complicité d'anciens partenaires de guerre qui s'est étendue sur leur couple. Dans leur vie courante de leur nouvelle relation.

Nouvelle depuis six ans.

Mais toujours nouvelle. Parce qu'elle garde la mystique des premiers mois de vie amoureuse.

-

-Je pensais… que j'ai envie de faire ma vie avec toi.

-

Et c'est pour ça qu'après que tous les secrets ont été mis à nu, il ne reste rien… que l'amour qu'ils partagent.

Et c'est pour ça que leur relation est nouvelle depuis six ans. Elle reste la même tout en évoluant, ou plutôt en grandissant.

-

Le japonais continue de faire balader sa main sensuellement sur le corps de Duo, sans marquer d'hésitation et sans changer de rythme, sans être perturbé ni décontenancé par l'aveu de son partenaire. D'une voix posée et douce, il lui répond en chuchotant plus bas.

-

-Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais?

-

L'américain émit un léger rire en souffles, réponse à la question du japonais.

Et dans leur détente complète, il ne pense à rien d'autre.

Le travail peut bien prendre des ampleurs terribles pour de simples hommes, même pour eux qui ont vécus pire à la place de l'adolescence, dans ces moments là il n'existe plus. Ils savent faire la part des choses.

-

-Et pourquoi ça devrait me faire peur?

-Parce que je parle du futur, et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer. Peut être que tu as d'autres projets, que tu ne penses pas continuer comme ça mais que pour l'instant tu n'y penses pas vraiment parce qu'on est encore jeune…

-

Le japonais ne le laisse pas continuer sa phrase et la main qui parcourait son corps migre à la figure de l'américain, et ses doigts se posent délicatement sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Stoppé dans sa phrase, de sa propre main valide jusqu'à la posée sur l'oreiller, l'américain prend celle du japonais, et retire doucement ses doigts.

Des secrets, il n'y en a plus.

Des confidences, il y en aura toujours.

Des confidences aux peurs avortées, parce qu'il se faire une raison, aussi. La vie n'est pas faite de joie et d'eau fraiche tous les jours. Ils sont les premiers à le savoir.

-

-Des fois, j'ai peur.

-

Des mots, des murmures qui se faufilent dans le silence de la pièce. Pour qu'ils soient bien entendus et qu'ils aillent droit où ils doivent aller.

Des aveux dont la sincérité dérange.

Il y en a toujours eu, aussi. Beaucoup moins, et beaucoup moins souvent. Mais une relation n'est jamais sans petit coup de blues, sans craintes, à un moment ou à un autre. Qui apparaît généralement après des instants forts.

La main qui enrobe celle du japonais la serre un peu plus. Elles séparent leur visage.

-

-J'ai peur que tu me quittes.

-

Dans la pénombre, les yeux améthyste de l'américain brillent, tandis que les cobalts du japonais reflètent l'obscurité.

Heero dégage doucement sa main de celle de l'américain, et recommence avec délicatesse et précision dans ses effleurements voluptueux au visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Dessine du bout du doigt le contour des lèvres. Frôle les paupières qui se ferment sous la douceur du geste.

-

-Et ça t'arrive souvent?

-

De temps en temps, ils se disent qu'ils auraient pu ne jamais commencer à sortir ensemble.

Comment ça s'est passé, déjà?

Ah oui. Il y a bien fallu que l'un fasse le premier pas. Se jette dans le vide, plutôt.

Parce que les deux croyaient que si l'autre ne faisait rien, c'est qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Tous les deux étaient quand même sencé être francs, directs, des durs à cuire.

Alors c'est pour ça que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a fait quoi que ce soit au début.

Comme quoi on peut un dur à cuire, on n'en est pas moins sensible quand il s'agit du cœur.

-

-Non, pas souvent, rarement même… mais ça m'arrive.

-

La main de Duo se repose tranquillement sur l'oreiller.

Il sait que de toute façon ils peuvent tout se dire, et il n'a pas peur de lui avouer quoi que ce soit.

Une confiance aveugle. Autrefois, ils pouvaient bien se confier mutuellement leur vie pendant la guerre.

-

-Alors j'en suis désolé.

-Quoi?

-

Dans la pénombre, Heero embrasse son index et le pose sur le bout du nez de l'américain.

Le dialogue n'a fait que confirmer une chose.

-

-Je ferais en sorte que ça ne t'arrive plus jamais.

-

Le futur est incertain. Ce n'est pas un scoop. On ne sait pas de quoi est fait le lendemain. Ca peut être l'incandescence d'une braise qui s'éteint. Ca peut être un feu brûlant qui prend l'eau.

Ils ignorent ce qu'ils seront dans cinq ans. Dix ans. Vingt ans. Cinquante ans.

Ils ignorent où ils seront. Ce qu'ils feront.

S'ils seront ensemble.

Mais pour l'instant ça ne fait aucun doute.

On ne peut jamais prédire si on aimera toujours la même personne pendant trente ans encore, mais les deux hommes sont sûrs d'une chose.

Pour le moment, ils feraient tout pour que dans les années qui suivent, ils continuent sur cette voix. Ensemble.

Pour le moment, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'échangent des paroles tout bas sereinement.

Quand Duo a dit que des fois, il avait peur, ça ne veut pas dire que sur le moment présent il a peur. Non. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir peur, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Ils feraient tout pour combattre l'usure. Après tout, ils ont vécus pire que ça.

La guerre leur a montré que la vie est éphémère et pas toujours comme on la souhaite. Mais que ce qui les lie est puissant, et donne la valeur de leur vie tout aussi importante, malgré les souvenirs pénibles et le travail fatiguant.

-

Le japonais encadre de ses bras Duo et le bascule sur le dos en fermant les yeux pour mieux pouvoir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour mieux pouvoir lier leurs langues avides de désir de l'un envers l'autre. Pour sentir le corps de l'américain sous lui. Pour que l'américain puisse passer ses bras autour de lui, poser ses mains sur son dos, le posséder comme il le possède.

Enlacés, dans une chambre qui confine odeur et chaleur d'hommes, les deux s'endormiront un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

OWARI

**Ah mon dieu, que c'est niais XD ****Cette fic n'a ni queue ni tête.**** Ni début ni fin.**** C****'est moi qui ai écris ça ??**** J'ai honte. Punissez-moi XD**

**Bon allez bye ****bye ****! Bonne rentrée !!**

**Ps: ****titre ****proposé par ****Gadizz ****parce que ****j'en**** trouvais pas ****«Les conversations profondes sur l'oreiller qui sont niaises mais qui doivent paraitre romantique»****. Ouais, ça aurait pu. Mais ****c'est**** pas assez… profond XD.**


End file.
